


Scary Monsters II

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Hate, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Little Nightmares II, Monsters, Spoilers, little nightmares 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: So I recently watched/played through the new game of Little Nightmares, 'Little Nightmares II'. I remember writing a story before this called 'Scary Monsters' which was based on just the first game so I thought I'd give it ago for the second game and came up with this in a few class periods. So, I hope you enjoy this scary little nightmares story of a scary monster.
Kudos: 19





	Scary Monsters II

I’ve heard and seen monsters plenty of times before. Heard of how they hobble on stiff wooden feet and gasp harshly and savagely behind a face-covered mask. A sing, dark bitty eye glaring at me because of a lantern that blinded me every time it glared in my direction. Monsters littering the forest floor with sharp metal teeth and once you step on it, it swallows you in half. 

I hated monsters. The way they can be old classmates turned savage, singing that dumb song from the television over and over again. ‘Having a nightmare in a boat’, that’s how I got here. To the monstrous school and to the torn-up town that held brainwashed citizens, most looking like a hollow husk in the stormy night. To the fucked up hospital with even more husk-like creatures that crackled through the dark casing me down ending hallways. Hallways… hallway. 

I don’t want to talk about the hallway behind the television screen. That seemed to hold the most terrifying monster of all. I couldn’t get away from _him_. What felt like an endless hallway as I ran to the door, trying to speed up but it seemed all I can do is run slowly. Maybe even back in time. It was stupid! 

The eyes, the shadow man that sat high above me over what felt like a dozen feet. Tall, lean. Like a shadow of the tallest tree in the forest or like the watchtower that tore through the darkened storm clouds. I hated _him_! 

He stole my friend, that damn monster! I couldn’t help but feel an urge to blow him away, into bits like how I did with the hunter. He took my friend, hurt her. He was a monster, living in a world of mazes and doors that led nowhere. This truly was the home of a monster as every turn felt like there was a new set of eyes on me. Dozens of them… this world was a monster and I needed to save my friend quickly or I swear I was going to go insane because of the hidden, monstrous eyes. 

Follow the sound, away from any traps or monsters. Honestly, this place seemed quiet and it was almost calming. Almost. I reminded myself, monster monster. I needed to find Six. Six, my only friend, the person that helped me through the monstrous world. That’s now helping me through this fucked up world with the sound of their music box. I couldn’t help but be drawn to its lulling sound. 

Monster. The shadow man, that _thing_ , turned her into a monster. Long limbs, jagged and twisted. Her hair long messy brown locks, hanging out from the yellow hood of her bowed head. Even through the locks, I could see her bitter, black eyes. She looked scared even as a monster. No, she wasn’t a monster, she was my friend. I had to help her. 

I did, she’s alright, I reminded myself as I looked through the strange magenta light. Her yellow raincoat seemed to bounce off the light as we both stood to my feet. I couldn’t help but smile at her but she gave me no expression back. It wasn’t over. There will always be monsters as the television world twists. Eyes chased me, bitty and angry. Run from them, run away from the monsters. Follow Six, she’ll lead the way away from the monsters. 

I trust her, she’s my friend. I leaped and caught her hand, hanging just barely above a dark pit below me. Relief was sweet, a lovely thing that made everyone relax. But all relief is short-lived. She let me go. As I fell through the air, down and down, catching her obsidian eyes. Bitter evil. 

No, no. They weren’t monsters. Not the hunter, not the savage children, nor the teacher, nor the doctor, and especially not the shadow man that lurked behind the television. They weren’t monsters, no. 

I learned that day that monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Some wooden, some clay. Others savages and others brainwashed. But I never heard about this monster. The evilest and corrupted of them all. One that gets close to its prey, savoring the time before the betrayal. A little girl, almost always silent and strong but never okay. I should have seen the signs of the evilest monster and now I’m stuck here to wait. Wait and wait on a wooden chair, for the scary monster in yellow.


End file.
